


A Piece of Perfection

by calypso_hawthorne



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calypso_hawthorne/pseuds/calypso_hawthorne
Summary: Baekhyun is devastated about the fact that he has no abs. Luckily, Yixing is there to show him just how perfect he is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wrote this story once and it got deleted. I'm still pissed about it. I rewrote it, but it's NOWHERE near as good as the original. *sighs* 
> 
> Oh, the miseries of being a writer....

Baekhyun stared at an unfamiliar reflection. Strange, hollow eyes stared back at him from the mirror. He had his shirt pulled up and was staring intently at his stomach. His  _ab-less_  stomach. He poked at the soft skin with distaste.

He had heard the whispered comments. The fans’ snickers.

He knew he didn’t have abs or the perfect sculpted body like some of the other members. He just hadn’t thought it  _mattered_. Until now.

He thought he would be loved for who he was. Why did it matter that he didn’t have a six-pack? Did it change who he was? Make him any less funny? Any less of a good singer?

But only now did he realize just how flawed he was. His body was ugly.  _He_  was ugly.

Baekhyun bit his lip and willed himself not to cry.

 

-

 

Yixing walked in on Baekhyun staring at himself in the mirror. At his own  _body_ —to be more exact.

Suddenly all the pieces of the puzzle fell into place in Yixing’s mind. Now he understood why the younger boy had eaten close to nothing at dinner. Why he had seemed so down at the concert the other night. Why he refused to change in front of the other members all of a sudden. Why he had showered alone this morning.

To Yixing, Baekhyun had always seemed to one of the most confident out of all the members. He felt completely comfortable traipsing around the dorm, wearing close to nothing. He was loud and flamboyant and embarrassing. And Yixing loved him just the way he was.

And to think that he now felt self-conscious of his beautiful body—that hurt Yixing.

 

-

 

Baekhyun hadn’t noticed Yixing slip noiselessly into the bathroom. Hadn’t caught the way the older man looked at him.

Now his eyes met Yixing’s gaze in the mirror. He quickly pulled his shirt down and willed himself not to blush.

Yixing looked at him intensely with some dark, unreadable emotion in his eyes.

He was about to stammer out an excuse and brush past Yixing when Yixing suddenly strode forward and swept Baekhyun into a hug.

“Wha—What’s this for?” Baekhyun let out a surprised yelp.

Yixing clutched him tightly, “I know what you’re thinking Baekhyunnie. It’s not true. You’re absolutely perfect.”

Baekhyun wrenched himself out of Yixing’s grasp and looked at the older man with sad eyes, “But that’s just it- I’m not.”

 

-

 

A pang shot through Yixing’s heart.

_Why would anyone even dare to hurt his Baekhyun?_

He was suddenly angry. Baekhyun didn’t deserve this. Only those closest to the younger boy would understand how hard he worked to please the fans and the rest of the group.

Yixing would get a warm feeling whenever he came back from China and found the younger boy waiting up for him in the living room. Baekhyun would be eagerly awaiting his arrival and would doze off from fatigue. But nevertheless, he’d be there- waiting for his hyung to come back to him. A spark of something Yixing couldn’t put a name to, would flare up in the pit of his stomach when Baekhyun snuggled up to him and fell asleep on his shoulder. When he curled into him. Yixing would look forward to going back to Korea just to be in the other boy’s presence again.

Yixing shook his head earnestly, “No. Baekhyun—baby—you’re absolutely perfect just the way you are. You don’t need to change for anyone. You’re talented, smart, funny, and beautiful. You’re the light and joy of Exo and it hurts me to see you like this. To see you think that you’re not enough. You’re more than enough. You’re  _perfect_.”

 

-

 

“How could you even understand hyung?  _You’re_  perfect in every way. Everyone loves you.  _You_  can do no wrong.”

Baekhyun hadn’t meant for it to come out sounding so bitter.

 

-

 

But Yixing just chuckled, unfazed. He shook his head.

“I’m as far from perfect as a person can be. You think I haven’t heard the things said about me? The accusations and judgments made? That I don’t do any work. I’m a betrayer. I don’t deserve to be a part of EXO.”

As Yixing said all this, a part of him relived all of the pain and rejection he had faced over the past few years. So-called ‘fans’ could really be harsh sometimes.

It wasn’t easy—being the only Chinese member left. But he was willing to carry the burden for the rest of his members.

 

-

 

Baekhyun ran a hand over his face tiredly, “Hyung, I’m so sorry. I don’t know what I’m saying. You’ve had it the hardest out of all us. That was insensitive and idiotic. I’m sorry.”

Yixing shook his head and smiled warmly at him, “All of us have our obstacles and hardships to overcome. It’s okay.”

_What had Baekhyun done to deserve such an amazing man in his life?_

Contrary what other people thought- Baekhyun and Yixing were close. Closer than some of the other members. Despite having drastically different personalities, they got along extremely well. Maybe opposites  _did_  attract.

Baekhyun shook his head, “I’m—I’m not good-looking and sexy like the rest of you.”

Maybe he was being shallow and selfish? But that just made him feel even worse.

Yixing’s eyes darkened with some emotion that Baekhyun couldn’t read. He leaned forward and whispered, “Baby, you  _are_  sexy. You don’t know what you do to me.”

His hot breath on Baekhyun’s neck sent a shiver down his spine.

_Did Yixing mean what he thought he meant?_

 

-

 

Yixing didn’t know why he said that. Okay- maybe he did. But still. Why did he say it out loud?

It had just slipped out.

But honestly, the younger boy  _did_  drive him crazy sometimes.

Sometimes they would just be sitting there and Baekhyun would run his hands over Yixing’s body. His arms. Chest. Thighs. Caress his bare skin. And when Yixing looked at him accusingly, all he would get in return would be an innocent smile.

 

-

 

If Baekhyun had been his usual, flirtatious self, he would have had a teasing comeback.

But here was Yixing telling him he was perfect.

Baekhyun smiled sadly, “But  _of course_  you’re going to say that hyung. You think it’s your job to protect all of us. You can’t bear to see us hurt or upset. You’re always taking care of us and making sure we’re all right. I know you mean well hyung. But it doesn’t mean it’s true.”

Yixing let out a sigh.

Then he leaned forward and kissed Baekhyun.

 

-

 

Yixing felt the younger boy tense up. But after a moment, Baekhyun relaxed against him. Melted into the kiss. And when he kissed him back—Yixing felt like he’d been touched by angels.

He didn’t know if this was a mistake—if he would regret it later. But right now, he didn’t care.

Instead of pulling back, Yixing just plunged onwards.

 

-

 

Baekhyun hadn't known how much he had wanted this.  _Needed_  this. Until now.

When Yixing leaned forward and pressed his lusciously soft lips against his, Baekhyun thought he was going to die from happiness.

After the initial shock faded away, Baekhyun kissed him back eagerly. Trying to show the older man just how much he wanted this.  

 

-

 

Damn, the boy could _kiss_. Yet another Yixing could add to the ever-growing list of things that Baekhyun was skilled at.

After a while, Yixing pulled back. Cheeks flushed and lips moist. He looked achingly beautiful. He gazed at Baekhyun with so much love and tenderness in his eyes. He beamed—a blinding, bright smile.

“Shall we take this into the bedroom?” Yixing asked, a little breathlessly.

Baekhyun chuckled, “Of course. It’s not the most romantic of spots for kissing is it—the bathroom?”

Yixing just looked at him with utter delight in his eyes. He grabbed the younger man’s hand and dragged him eagerly into the bedroom.

 

-

 

Yixing was tangled up in Baekhyun’s arms. Kissing the younger boy was like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Yixing pushed Baekhyun back against the bed. He was sprawled out under him. Yixing moved his lips down his pretty neck. Slowly he slipped his hands under Baekhyun’s shirt and glanced up at the younger boy for permission. Baekhyun nodded.

He slid Baekhyun’s shirt up and ran a gentle hand over the soft, warm, perfect skin of his stomach. He leaned down and pressed tender open mouthed kisses over his tummy. With each butterfly kiss, Baekhyun let out a small gasp and weaved his fingers into Yixing’s soft dark hair.

Baekhyun could make him unravel at just the touch of a hand. He was like a drug Yixing craved. He couldn’t get enough of him. Enough of the way that his body fit so perfectly against Yixing’s. The way the other boy tasted against his tongue.

Baekhyun felt like  _home_.

 

-

 

“You keep telling me I’m beautiful,” Baekhyun mumbled.

“Because you  _are_. Not just your body or your face. Baekhyun, your  _mind_ —your  _heart_ —is beautiful.”

Baekhyun just gripped Yixing tighter.

 

-

 

“You’re good at kissing,” Yixing murmured into Baekhyun’s stomach.

“Well I  _have_  had a bit of practice,” Baekhyun replied.

Yixing fought the urge to pull back in surprise. But then again—why was he even surprised? This was  _Baekhyun_  he was talking to.

After a few moment, as nonchalantly as he could, Yixing asked, “Practiced with who?”

Baekhyun chuckled into the dark before saying, “Well the other members to start with.”

Now Yixing  _did_  pull back in shock.

“ _What?!_  Which ones?”

Baekhyun paused, “Umm… all of them?”

“All of them? Even Kyungsoo?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yep.”

“Minseok? Junmyeon?” Yixing asked, disbelievingly.

“All of them, means every single one, hyung.”

Yixing shook his head, bewildered by this revelation.

Baekhyun pulled him close again and whispered in his ear, “But  _you’re_  the only one that I’ve ever really wanted. And now that I’ve kissed you, I don’t want anyone else.”

The younger pressed a sweet kiss behind Yixing’s ear. Then he turned he grasped Yixing’s chin and turned his face towards his and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Content, Yixing nuzzled his face back into Baekhyun’s stomach.

He fell asleep like that.

Baekhyun smiled at the adorable sight, pulled his hyung up and curled in around him.

  
  


[ Extra Scene ]

 

Baekhyun and Yixing lay like that, in each other’s arms, smiles on their sleeping faces, until Sehun came to wake his up hyungs the next morning. The maknae smiled to himself. He’d won the bet. He couldn’t wait to go get his money from Jongdae. Everyone was arguing over who’d predicted this was going to happen and how soon. And it didn’t help when Yixing and Baekhyun slipped away together for some alone time. (Chanyeol just prayed to whatever gods existed for him to have the same sort of luck with Kyungsoo.)

The uproar in the dorm that day was something that would be remembered for a long time to come.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I didn't know if I should've added the last scene or not. I couldn't help myself. I think it'd be better if you just ignored it. Also, sorry about it being so rushed at the end. Like I said, the original was so much better but stupid computer malfunctioned......
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! <3
> 
> Come talk to me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/sumaiyah_fatima)


End file.
